I'm Sorry
by Royal Detective
Summary: Decisions can impact your life and change it but even though Cedric knows this he feels he has no choice in the matter at what he is about to do. He wants to prove to those who have hurt him that is a great sorcerer. He thought he had proved it without Sofia's amulet but it seems that there were still those who will not believe it until he does show it himself without Sofia.


_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, Aquaturoise and I found out about what might happen in season four between Cedric and Sofia! Craig Gerber said that Sofia might find out about Cedric's secret at wanting her amulet so now both her and I are wonder if this falling out that they have might end their friendship but we hope not. So ever since then I was thinking on how it might all go down but I guess we will find out soon, until then this will probably be a foreshadowing of Cedric's decision about returning to his selfish-scheming self. And yes, this does take place after Hexley Hall!

* * *

 _ **Sofia the First: I'm Sorry**_

"NO,I'M SORRY SOFIA! Cedric yelled as he tossed and turned " Come back!" The sorcerer jolted up from his sleep and began breathing hard as cold sweat began to cover his face. Why had this had this come back to haunt him?

"Another nightmare, hmm?" Wormwood asked his master once he landed on the bed. "I got say I shouldn't be surprised since we began to start planning to steal the princess' amulet again." the raven said as observed the familiar scene before him. "Perhaps the nightmares will pass once we have the it."

"If only it were that simple, Wormy." Cedric answered the raven then got out of bed to put his robe on over this pajamas. "I might as well get some fresh air since I won't be able to go back to sleep."

The raven watched his master exit the room then followed behind. He hated seeing Cedric like this, it was a problem they had faced many times but not for a long while. Was Cedric even still planning to steal Sofia's amulet?

Ever since they had learned more about the amulet's changes they had decided to go after the object again since Sofia said that this "Princess Elena" was free from the magical jewel. It was no wonder there not able to get what they wanted yet! Another Princess had been in their way!

Once Wormwood and Cedric were at the window upstairs Cedric opened the window to let the cold air enter the Workshop and began to look out into the night sky.

"I think I know why my nightmares came back tonight but is stealing the amulet what I really want?" Cedric asked himself more than to the raven.

"It's what we have been wanting for years but ever since you became 'friends' with the princess that has kept you from trying again. Last time we had it you kept getting cursed and since that was in the way too we stopped there. Now that the amulet can't curse you again this is our chance at trying again!"

"It may be true that those two things has kept me from trying but...what will happen when Sofia finds out?"

Wormwood didn't exactly like the girl but there was a reason he learned to start tolerating the princess: She didn't insult or hurt his master.

"I know you like the princess and that you are real close to her now but have you forgotten the reason behind our scheme? Don't you want to prove to tose that has put you down that you are a great sorcerer that you can achieve anything?"

"At one time I thought that was a great plan but now I'm not so sure. Sofia would-"

"Forget the stupid girl Cedric, this has been your dream ever since your school days:To get back at those who has ever called you a bumbling sorcerer, to those who thought that you would never be anything like your father!"Wormwood grabbed the man's collar "You must remember that pain people have placed on you!"

"But Wormy, don't you remember what happened to the head master when he tried to get the amulet, today?"

"His reasoning was beyond pathetic. He was getting tired of serving royalty but you...you need it to prove to others and make them regret to ever mistreat you or overestimate your power."

After letting go of his master's collar Wormwood waited for his words to sink into Cedric's mind. It was hard to believe that ever since the speaking potion was poured on him from today's events that he was able to make a conversation with Cedric. Maybe now Cedric would able to find the strength he needed to try to take over the kingdom.

"While I might be on board with our plan I still wish I wouldn't have to hurt Sofia." Cedric said as he continued to look up at the clear night sky.

The raven sighed in exasperation, he wished Cedric would forget Sofia for once. "We won't hurt her Cedric but when she does interfere we'll find a way to just keep her at stopping us."

Cedric looked back at the raven and and stared still not sure if he should still go through with it."

"At least think about it, now if you need me I'm going back to sleep." The raven flew away from the window and back down to his perch to go back to sleep.

Once he was alone again Cedric began to lean his weight against the window and enter back into his thoughts as the wind began to blow. In a way Wormwood was right about how they should go back to stealing the amulet. He may have gained friends over the years that Sofia started living in the castle and maybe she could prove to others that he was great but he needed to do it himself. If his enemies were here they would say: If it wasn't for Sofia he would have been nothing. And who was he to argue against them.

Who was he to believe Sofia could take all his pain away? It was still there! He thought she could help prove his enemies wrong but so far it didn't look like things were going to go that way. He couldn't place his full faith and confidence in her, they would probably think him still weak. Cedric the Sorcerer believing one little girl could solve everything.

No, if he wanted to prove to his enemies that he was a sorcerer who could accomplish everything himself he needed to put his friendship with Sofia aside for now and take her amulet to show others what he could do! To show them what happens when they overlook what he truly was, he needed to show them that he was Cedric the Sensational!

Maybe once it was all over he could explain to Sofia why he needed her amulet. He hoped she could understand the pain that is still there. So far whenever he would explain things she would understand but then would she understand the situation then?

She probably wouldn't, Sofia never did like anybody taking over the place she called home. And he couldn't blame her.

This plan was going to be more painful than he thought it would be. He might as well admit that his life was meant to be miserable even if he did have a friend that meant the world to him.

With a sigh he he picked his weight off the widow sill and closed the window back up for the rest of the night. He had enough fresh air to calm his nerves, he might as well go back to bed to see if he could sleep better and if not he'll just have to suffer through his nightmares for the rest of his life.

As he was walking pass the door he heard Sofia's familiar knock and answered it. He wondered what she was doing up this late at night.

When he opened the door Sofia saw how tired and sadden he looked. She wondered what had kept him from sleep.

"Sofia, what are you doing up, do you realize it's nearly two 0'clock in the morning?" Cedric asked the girl.

"Well, I was asleep but then my amulet woke me up. I guess I am still trying to get use to the new changes. So I decided maybe a walk will make me sleepy again so as I was walking down the hall I looked out one of the windows that is pointed toward your tower and saw that you were still up, getting fresh air and that made me worried."

"I see." Cedric said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So are you okay?" Sofia asked as she showed her sincere smile which made the sorcerer's heart drop at what he had just decided. He couldn't believe this sweet girl, the one that meant the world to him was going find out his secret and become hurt at his actions.

"I...I'm fine..." Cedric said shakily as he rubbed one arm "I just had a bad dream is all. I was actually on may way back to bed." As he said this Sofia felt that something was wrong. That there was something he was keeping from her, was he hurt again?

"Are you sad about what your head master's actions were today?" Sofia asked as she entered and wrapped her arms around his waist in comfort. To her surprise he bent down on his knees to return the hug but he didn't let go of her. This proved that he was indeed hurting inside!

"I was shocked but no that is not why I'm sad. I guess you could say I am afraid of my nightmare...coming true." Cedric hesitated at finishing his sentence, he almost gave away his secret.

"Oh Mr. Cedric, nightmares are only dreams and they never come true." Sofia said gently rubbing his back to calm his fears and it seemed to be working.

Even though rubbing his back was working he still held a sad expression on his face. "Was there something in the dream that is bothering you?" She asked as she sat down the floor in from of him.

"Yes, you were in it princess. I am afraid I was hurting you and you were upset and disappointed in me...I won't say what I did but I mentally hurt your feelings."

"Mr. Cedric, you would never and will never hurt me." She said placing her hand on his face. "You are putting yourself down again. Whatever happened to Cedric the Sensational?"

"Yeah Cedric, what happened to that sorcerer?" Wormwood said after waking up from their conversation.

"I thought you were sleeping Wormy?" Cedric asked.

"You woke me up."

"Wormwood, tell Mr. Cedric you believe in his abilities."

"I believe that Cedric the Sensational will prove to others he's a great sorcerer."

"See, both Wormwood and I believe in you. Now come on." Sofia said as she stood up and pulled him back to his room.

"You got to go back sleep so you can get through tomorrow with all your strength." Sofia said as she got him to sit then pushed him down to get him to lay down.

"Sofia-"

"Shh, everything will be alright Mr. Cedric. You'll have me by your side if things go wrong and you have to save the day." Sofia interrupted him as she pulled the covers over him.

"Sofia-" Cedric tried again.

"Shh,close your eyes and go to sleep."

Cedric did as he was told and closed his eyes and to Sofia's success he was sound asleep with no dream plaguing him.

"Good night, Mr. Cedric." Sofia whispered then left the Workshop to go back to sleep herself.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So how was my foreshadowing of season four? I hope it was the right touch for Cedric and Sofia. Now all we have to do is be prepared at whayt is about to unfold in the series. Please review!


End file.
